


Hadestown

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: Orpheus/Eurydice AU, inspired by the Broadway Musical Hadestown."It was an old song that sounded in Hannibal Lecter’s head.It was winter, on the ground and in the air, and it was always winter nowadays- always winter, or a scorching, unforgiving summer.But it was spring in the wide, blue-green eyes of the wild, beautiful boy who sat in the tavern, thin fingers wrapped around a single candle."





	Hadestown

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just a one-off, but I saw Hadestown last night. I LOVE the Orpheus/Eurydice tale so much, I love their love and the only way I can think to improve the story is to showcase another couple whose love will never die- Hannigram.
> 
> This is the concept album, if you'd like to listen- I would HIGHLY recommend!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/album/5aNyKdMPAPihA6n5BXTkLX?si=kHX7Xa3mRlWOgXdtMcCtPQ

It was an old song that sounded in Hannibal Lecter’s head.

It was winter, on the ground and in the air, and it was always winter nowadays- always winter, or a scorching, unforgiving summer.

But it was spring in the wide, blue-green eyes of the wild, beautiful boy who sat in the tavern, thin fingers wrapped around a single candle. 

His hair was a deep, glossy brown, like new earth, his skin was pale and pink like flower buds, and his gaze was serious. His white, white teeth bite into the soft pink rose of his lips, and young Hannibal, son of a muse, had never seen anything more beautiful in his young, poor life.

Hannibal’s own fingers crafted the paper he clutched as he stared at this new, glorious creature, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy. This beautiful, beautiful thing that made music sound in his head, who appeared in his sky and made him feel as though he’d always known him.

The song was new to Hannibal- but it was an old song. Jack, god of heraldry, and messenger for the other gods, knew it well, and saw it begin to sound in Hannibal mind even as the first blush spread across his cheeks.

Jack had taken Hannibal under his wing when he was a child- it was not because he was kind, but because Hannibal’s mother had been his friend. Hannibal’s mother was a muse, and well- you know how muses can be. They can abandon you.

But Jack saw the poor, abandoned boy, saw the bright, beautiful way he saw the world- not how it was, but how it could be- and he had liked the boy. So he had taken him under his wing. And that is where he stayed. Until the moment Hannibal saw Will. 

Will, also bright and beautiful, but hungry and hard, had seen how the world was. The wind blew relentlessly in these hard times, turning his pale cheeks pink and making his ocean eyes water. The three fates were never far from Will Graham- and not even a god like Jack could interfere where the fates were concerned.

But Jack knew by the look on Hannibal’s face- the die had been cast. There was no stopping it now.

“Do you want to talk to him?”

Hannibal nodded as he continued to twist the paper. “Yes.”

Jack smiled a rueful smile, the smile the old give the young before they do something reckless. “Then talk to him.”

Hannibal jumped to his feet, and Jack let out a gentle warning. “Don’t come on too strong.”

But when has youth ever heeded age?

Moments later, Hannibal was at the feet of the strange, wild, gorgeous boy who had eyes only for the candle in his hands. He held the piece of paper he’d been clutching up to the boy’s face. He had fashioned it into a flower.

“Come home with me.”

The boy (Will, though Hannibal did not know that yet) looked up. He looked at Hannibal in bewilderment, then at Jack standing behind him. “Is he always like this?”

Jack chuckled. “Always.”

Will turned his eyes back to the strange young man, his heart on his sleeve and a flower in his hand. “And who are you?”

Hannibal’s smile was sincere and all teeth. “I’m the man who is going to marry you.”


End file.
